Various styles of brackets have long been used in the art for holding other items. Brackets and frame works have had known usage in the boat field, for use for holding frameworks, for supporting covers, as for enclosure and covering purposes. In addition, brackets have long been used for securement to other structures, even for application for holding other types of items, either during usage, or for storage.
Examples of the early type of use of bracketing arrangements, as for example, that may be fastened to the rim or gunwale of a boat, and held in position by means of its sockets, can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,829. While the overall principle of the lifeboat cover as shown in this patent may provide coverage for a boat, the actual structure of the bracketing means, and the framework involved, is distinct from the current invention.
The patent to Kirby, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,642, shows an object support for attachment to a cylindrically shaped support member. This disclosure shows a clamp member that is generally C-shaped, and is used for clamping onto a supporting member, and then for application for holding a variety of other components, one of which is even defined and shown as a support for a plurality of different diameter fishing poles. It can also be seen that this device can be used for holding a can, drinking glass, cup, or the like. The C-clamp for holding a structural support, or holding other accessories is quite distinct from the current invention when viewed in comparison to the overall attachment as disclosed in this Kirby patent.
The patent to Steward, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,456, shows a portable blind for attachment to a boat. It includes a series of interconnecting frames or attachment means, which are secured by means of U-shaped brackets, to the side walls of a boat.